vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
Summary Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza) was the prince and the emperor of the universe, who controlled his own imperial army and was feared for his ruthlessness and power. Frieza is very notorious for being the character that destroyed Planet Vegeta, the original planet of the Saiyans. After hearing bout the Dragon Balls by spying Vegeta's scouter, Frieza and his soldiers lead to Namek, the planet of the Namekians, trying to use the Dragon Balls to become immortal. Frieza's plan fails, and, after killing Krillin the villain is defeated by Son Goku, who had turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Frieza, who survived his fight against Goku, goes to Earth, seaking revenge, only to be defeated and killed by Future Trunks. Years later, Frieza is revived by the Dragon Balls, and after training and achieving his new Golden Form, tries to fight Son Goku and get his revenge, and even through he could put up a good fight, he ends up being killed by goku and sent to hell once again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | At least Low 4-C, Possibly 4-C | Unknown | Unknown, but far, far Higher | At least 3-B, Likely 3-A Name: Frieza, Furīza, Freezer, Freeza, フリーザ Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 70 durring Frieza Saga Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Sensing, Afterimage Creation, Martial Arts, Transformation, Can stay alive after half of his body was destroyed Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level via calculation | At least Small Star Level, Possibly Star Level (Far more powerful than before) | Unknown (Was easily defeated by Trunks before he could destroy anything) | Unknown, but far, far Higher (Immeasurably superior to before, Easily stomps Gohan and Piccolo) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level, Likely Universe Level (Can fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Speed: Relativistic+ (Far superior to the Frieza Saga Z Warriors) | FTL via calculation | Unknown (Was easily defeated by Trunks before he could do anything) | MFTL'' (Far superior to the Dragon Ball Super Z Warriors) | '''MFTL+ (Can fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown'' | 'Unknown | 'Unknown'' | 'Unknown | 'Unknown'' '''Striking Strength: Likely Class XGJ | Class XGJ| Unknown | Unknown | Multi-Galactic to Universal Durability: At least Large Planet Level, Likely Dwarf Star Level (Far superior to the Frieza Saga Z Warriors) | At least Small Star Level, Possibly Star Level (Far more powerful than before) | Unknown (Was easily defeated by Trunks before he could do anything) | Unknown, but far, far Higher (Immeasurably superior to before) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level, Likely Universe Level (Can fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Stamina: Very high (Can fight the Frieza Saga Z Warriors) | Even higher (Far superior to before, easily toys with base form Goku) | Unknown | Millions of times higher | Even higher Range: Thousands of miles (Could destroy Planet Vegeta from space) | Likely higher | Unknown | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown, likely even higher Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair. Intelligence: High (Rules over an entire army), very good at hand to hand combat "Weaknesses:" Overconfidend, tends to hold back during fights just to show off. His Golden Form wastes too much energy, and he'll revert back to base form if he uses it for too much time Key: Holding Back | '''''Not Holding Back | Android Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: